Generally, in order to view a terrestrial broadcast through a display device, an antenna for receiving a broadcast signal transmitted from a broadcasting station is necessary.
Accordingly, in order to view the terrestrial broadcast, a user has to purchase a separate antenna which will be connected to the display device or a broadcast signal received by a public antenna outside a building has to be transmitted to the display device through a coaxial cable connected to the display device.
However, since not all buildings are provided with public antennas, a separate indoor antenna or a separate outdoor antenna is required in an environment in which a public antenna is not provided, and providing an antenna separately from a display device, such as a television, can be inconvenient to a user.